


A Post-mortem Autograph // In His Name

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'cause I always enjoy writing various headcanons of mine, ("sort of" in relationship tags is there because Voltron Show's Hero is dead and Shiro knows that), (And headcanon: anime Voltron is based directly on Coran's brain bug's Voltron Show yes), (It's a good thing XD), (Shiro doesn't know that but I do as I made her up), (Shiro would also sign autographs but he does hesitate when it's not his), (and mourns him though did not at first), (didn't know much about him at first), (so just saying fans whole fam), (the girl's dad is the Arusian who hugged Keith), 100 percent canon compliant this one, Gen, Oneshot, Season 7 or some unspecified time later, a life is a life, and he was loved, and love makes you immortal, headcanons, headcanons galore, oneshot definitively, pft this is short and accidentally 1k what??, so idk enjoy? XD, so spoilers I guess, that's why it's fine, whoever whatever: somebody loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: autographnoun [ C ]/ˈɔː.tə.ɡrɑːf/   uk/ˈɑː.t̬ə.ɡræf/   usa signature (= your name written by yourself), especially of a famous person:"Did you get his autograph?"(Cambridge.org)**************"He would've signed it," Shiro said, genuinely, honestly, taking the knowledge that was not his, because he and he wouldn't have wanted to see a little girl cry, to the little girl, the little 'Voltron Show' fan, apparently. "He would've loved it!"The girl stopped crying. She looked up at Shiro."He would've??" she asked.She grinned. Hopeful."Yes," Shiro replied, honestly, as far as he knew.No, he knew. Now. Glimpsed. Wasn't his call to say it, was encroaching, on something private, but, still, it was - was honest. And (he) would've wanted to make the little Arusian fan girl happy, Shiro knew that factually from primary sources, so to speak, Shiro knew, truly, so he knew he's done right by (him) in this instance, with the little girl, even with encroaching.
Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732504
Kudos: 1





	A Post-mortem Autograph // In His Name

When Takashi Shirogane, captain and pilot of the Atlas, a young man who now often dreamt of memories which were not his - and wondered how to tell his dreams that he'd like some privacy, even if it was still better than the alternative of own deepseated memories, but... memories were a private matter, weren't they - left Keith's hospital room, something stumbled straight into his knees. No, much, much lower than his knees. No, not something. Someone.

It was a little girl.

"I love you!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed. "You will be my husband!!!!!! And we'll beat Zarkon, who took your arm, the meeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaanie!!!!!!!"

"Th-thank you, but, Zarkon's dead."

"Oh! Good!" the girl shouted. She was an Arusian.

"And, I'm honoured, but I think this is the first time we've ever met," Shiro said, smiling softly. "Still, I'm flattered."

"Nuh-uh-nuh-uh-nuh!!" The girl shouted. "My first memory is YOU, Shiro the Hero, you, you, you, you, you!! I was watching the Voltron Show, with my parents, I saw you, you, you, you, you'll be my husband, cuz you're like my Dad, I mean, as brave, very very very brave!"

"I'm sure your Dad is an Arusian-"

"Yes!! You're too tall, but I don't wanna a short husband, but taaaaaaall one, and you're Shiro, Shiro Shiro Shiro, Shiro the Hero!!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, because I'm not - I'm not the man who acted in the Voltron Show. I'm sorry, kid," Shiro said, as gently as he could.

The girl broke out into tears, just like that, suddenly.

"Where is he????" she asked, through tears. "Where is he, where is he, where is he??!! I'm in love with him, he's my fiance!" she cried out.

"I don't think-" interrupted-

"And I asked Mom and Dad to write this, look, and Shiro the Hero would sign this, this is here written my name and _I love You much!,_ you know, because I can't write yet!! Where is he, where is he, where is he?!"

More and more tears. From the littlest fan.

Shiro's never seen her before, and he knew he might've said too much. He should've lied, shouldn't he? He felt sorry, he felt embarassed, he felt sad for-

Suddenly, a pang of another feeling, no, a pang of memory, hit him, not for the first time. He called it, whenever it happened, somebody bringing _his_ memory, and it happened often, whenever meeting the people _he_ knew. Not Shiro, but _he,_ the other. Who should've had any name, because now Shiro was stuck forever calling _his_ scraps of memories, scraps of memories of _hey, you,_ and that felt embarassing and slightly indecent and slightly wrong, in a humane sense.

*******************

_"I lufffff you!"_

_Here, perhaps because it was Arus, the crowd seemed more enthusiastic about Coran's Voltron Show._

_"I luff you!" there was a loud shout again._

_Shiro glanced at the audience. There was a teeny tiny girl on her father's lap._

_He waved at her, and then, made a heart sign with his hands._

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek, I'm faayyyaaaannceeeet!!" he heard the girl shout._

_He smiled, a little wrily, at another memory._

_But that was neither here nor there. The child was a fan, an innocent, and she was blameless in accidentally reminding him of what he's lost._

_"Yes, you are," he said, in a mock solemn voice, smiling more warmly now. "I'll be waiting, later, ten deca-phoebs from today," _

_he joked, not sure if she'd get the joke, but knowing that - well, she'll surely forget him. He was probably rather forgettable. Somehow, he always felt that way. Or maybe, he hoped. Why, he wasn't sure. In some dark parts of his mind._

_**************************************_

"Hero would've signed it," Shiro said, to the little girl, the little 'Voltron Show' fan, apparently. "He would've loved it. And he would've said, 'keep it up, brave woman, it's people like you who'll defeat the Galra Empire, once and for all'!"

The girl stopped crying. She looked up at Shiro.

"He would've??" she asked.

She grinned. Hopeful.

"Yes," Shiro replied, honestly, as far as he knew. 

No, he knew. Now. Glimpsed. Wasn't his call to say it, was encroaching, on something private, but, still, it was - was honest.

The girl looked very much happier now.

"Are you his much older and grayer brother?" she asked. "Cuz your hair, it's white. His is only o-" she gestured, pointed, "white, o- look, here, but mostly black."

"You could say so."

"Where is he? Where's my Shiro the Hero?"

"He was... hurt. By Zarkon's wife. Shiro the Hero can't be your husband, because a very, very evil witch, Zarkon's wife, hurt Shiro our Hero very badly. That's why he can't sign your autograph."

"But that's sad! I'm sad!!"

"I'm sad, too. I would like to talk to Shiro the Hero," Shiro said, honestly.

"He can't talk???!!"

"He can't."

"That's how badly he was hurt??!!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

The girl leapt at Shiro and hugged him tightly. Then, she muttered,

"Pass it on."

"What?" Takashi Shirogane asked, confused.

"You. Brother. Hug Shiro the Hero from me, just like that!! Promise!!! Just like that!!!"

"Ah...."

"Promise!!!"

Shiro nodded.

"I promise," he said, slowly, quietly. "I'll hug Shiro the Hero just like that."

"Good!!! Now sign, in his name, if he really would've signed!!"

Shiro stared at the autograph for two doboshes.

And then, he signed it.

The littlest fan grinned, and hugged the autograph to her chest, sighing happily. It was...

It was good to see. Even if too private. Not for him, that sight, and too private, but still, was, somehow, truly good to see. And maybe that was enough. (It wasn't. But that didn't diminish it, didn't diminish the fact that it was a good little miracle). Right now. Because no matter when, or where, or how, every ounce of love in the universe was a very, very good thing, even if it came after the end.

(Or perhaps, that made it even more precious.)

Strange. But Shiro supposed he could understand this.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What name did Shiro sign (remember, not his own)? It's a secret. :) Heh.
> 
> Also, Shiro is now stuck wondering how to pass on the leaping hug. He promised. It's a conundrum. :)


End file.
